kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Lip
"Lip & Hip" - первый сингловый альбом Хёны. Он был выпущен 4 декабря 2017 года в качестве "благодарственного сингла" для ее фанатов. Список треков #"Lip & Hip" - 3:29 #"Lip & Hip (Inst.)" - 3:29 Текст Корейский= 오늘 난 특별하게 드레스 업하길 원해 왠지 내가 내가 아닌 것 같아 yeah 조금 더 쌔끈하게 마인드는 더 대담해 난 나 오늘 좀 되는 것 같아 더 트렌디한 느낌의 액세서리 그에 걸맞은 내 두 눈 twinkling kling 네 옆에 친구도 혹하지 내 시선 오직 eyes on your lips 오늘 내가 queen queen queen 내 옆에만 서면 너도 king king king 날 원하는 남자는 많지만 너를 Pick pi pi pi pi pick 마지막일지 몰라 더는 감추지 않아 시간은 빨라 우릴 기다리지 않아 이끌리는 대로 네가 원하는 대로 멈추지 마 Lip and lip 내 입술이 달콤하게 녹여 줄 거야 Hip and hip 정신없이 빙글빙글 Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip 매일 난 솔직하게 표현해 주길 원해 마치 네가 네가 아닌 것 같아 가끔 난 섹시하게 워킹은 더 당당해 난 나 오늘 좀 되는 것 같아 마지막일지 몰라 더는 감추지 않아 시간은 빨라 우릴 기다리지 않아 이끌리는 대로 네가 원하는 대로 멈추지 마 Lip and lip 내 입술이 달콤하게 녹여 줄 거야 Hip and hip 정신없이 빙글빙글 말로는 설명 못 해 나 제정신 아닌듯해 Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips 내 입술이 달콤하게 녹여 줄 거야 Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips 정신없이 빙글빙글 Woo I got fancy lip and hip Woo I got fancy lip and hip |-|Романизация= Oneul nan teukbyeolhage deureseu eobhagil wonhae Waenji naega naega anin geot gata yeah Jogeum deo ssaekkeunhage maindeuneun deo daedamhae nan Na oneul jom doeneun geot gata Deo teurendihan neukkime aekseseori Geue geolmajeun nae du nun twinkling kling Ne yeope chingudo hokhaji Nae shiseon ojik eyes on your lips Oneul naega queen queen queen Nae yeopeman seomyeon neodo king king king Nal wonhaneun namjaneun manjiman neoreul Pick pi pi pi pi pick Majimagilji molla deoneun gamchuji ana Shiganeun ppalla uril gidariji ana Ikkeullineun daero nega wonhaneun daero Meomchuji ma Lip and lip Nae ipsuri dalkomhage nogyeo jul geoya Hip and hip Jeongshineopshi binggeulbinggeul Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip Maeil nan soljikhage pyohyeonhae jugil wonhae Machi nega nega anin geot gata Gakkeum nan sekshihage wokingeun deo dangdanghae nan Na oneul jom doeneun geot gata Majimagilji molla deoneun gamchuji ana Shiganeun ppalla uril gidariji ana Ikkeullineun daero nega wonhaneun daero Meomchuji ma Lip and lip Nae ipsuri dalkomhage nogyeo jul geoya Hip and hip Jeongshineopshi binggeulbinggeul Malloneun seolmyeong mot hae Na jejeongshin anindeuthae Hip and hip and hips Nae ipsuri dalkomhage nogyeo jul geoya Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Jeongshineopshi binggeulbinggeul Woo I got fancy lip and hip Woo I got fancy lip and hip |-|Английский= I wanna dress up specially today Feels like I’m not myself for some reason, yeah With a cool mindset, I’m feeling more bold Feels like I can do something today Trendier accessories Well balancing my eyes, twinkling kling Even your friends fall for me But my eyes are only, eyes on your lips Today, I’m the queen queen queen Just standing next to me makes you the king king king A lot of men want me but it’s you I Pick pi pi pi pi pick Might be the last time, I won’t hide it any longer Time is ticking, it won’t wait for us However you’re being pulled, however you want Don’t stop Lip and lip My lips will sweetly melt you Hip and hip Spinning round and round like crazy Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Lip and lip and hips Woo I got fancy lip and hip I want you to express yourself honestly every day As if you’re not you Sometimes, my walk gets sexy and confident Feels like I can do something today It might be the last time, don’t hide it Time is ticking, it won’t wait for us However you’re being pulled, however you want Don’t stop Lip and lip My lips will sweetly melt you Hip and hip Spinning round and round like crazy Can’t express with words I don’t think I’m in a normal state of mind Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips My lips will sweetly melt you Lip and lip and lips Hip and hip and hips Spinning round and round like crazy Woo I got fancy lip and hip Woo I got fancy lip and hip Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция en:Lip & Hip Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:ХёнА Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.